Sam Puckett
'Sam Puckett' Samantha "Sam" Puckett, nasceu no dia 17 de abril de 1994, é a co-anfitriâ do ICarly. É a melhor amiga de Carly Shay e é a "inimiga" de Freddie Benson. No episodio iTwins, é revelado que ela tem uma irmâ gêmea, Melanie Puckett. Sam e Melane nasceram em um ônibus da cidade, devido ao mau planejamento de sua mãe, Pam Puckett. Sam é interpretada por Jennette McCurdy como adolescente, Olovia Hosken aos oito anos e Graham Harley aos sete. Sobre Ela Sam é retratada como uma menina agressiva, e as vezes moleca, que não tem respeito pelas regras ou pelas pessoas (exceto Carly e Freddie, as vezes).É possível que seu comportamento moleca é apenas uma parede para que as pessoas não possam chegar perto dela e magoá-la. Consequentemente ela sempre fica em apuros. Ela já foi presa quatro vezes e em ICarly já foi menciado que Sam foi para o centro de detenção juvenil duas vezes.Ela tem uma visita típica toda terça-feira com o diretor Franklin, e em iCook Sam menciona que ela tem uma terapeuta para discutir suas questões. Ela pode ser mandona, as vezes, mas pode ter um coração grande, que é inteligente, carinhoso e engenhoso. Geralmente ela não é uma garota feminina. Sam evita qualquer tipo de trabalho, a menos que Carly a obrigue a fazer. Seu desgosto de trabalhar ainda levou a ter um colapso nervoso quando teve de conseguir emprego para pagar 526 dolares que devia a Carly e Freddie. Ela é muito orgulhosa, e embora normalmente se divirta com o amor de Freddie pela tecnologia,Sam parece bastante interessada no assunto. Isso é mostrado pela primeira vez quando ela dá a definição correta de "MPEG", emquanto Freddie erra. Outro exemplo foi em Locker 239, quando ela construiu um centro de entreterimento e ate programou o "danca maluca" de iCarly. Para uma menina de seu tamanho, ela tem uma força fisica impressionate. Em iKiss ela arrancou a corrente da porta de Carly com as mãos (embora ela estivesse com raiva) e, ocasionalmente ela luta com pessoas maiores do que ela como Rocky Flame (iCook) e Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlie) e tambem carregou Adam em seu ombro em iStar a Fan War.Se ela quiser que Freddie vá a algum lugar com ela, ela simplesmante o carrega sobre seu ombro. Em Eu Desisto! ela empurrou um carro com Fleck. Talvez a sua caracteristica mais eminete é o seu imenso apetite e o seu amor por alimetos (principalmente carne ou algo com sabor de carne).Em iWin a Date, ela comeu uma tigela de salada gigantesca, emquanto os outros tiveram dificuldades de comer. Se ela esta com fome, ela não se importa se alguem ja comeu um alimento.Carly disse em seu aniversario de 15 anos que Sam pode comer um presunto gigantesco em 15 minutos, mas em iPilot ela teve dificudade de para fazer isso. Sam parece ser uma artista, como demontrado, seus desenhos sao muito elaborados como o desenho dela e de Jonas, o coelho na prisão, bem como o tigre devorando Freddie. Ela também comenta que "todas as pessoas criativas tme medo que a sua arte pareça boba. E coisa de artista" em iHeart Art, como se ela mesma fosse uma artista. Em iGot a Rot Room, é mostrado que Sam sabe falar italiano fluente. Sam tem um lado macio, principalmente quando atingida com culpa.Isto foi provado em iPromise Not To Tell, quando ela se entregou porque seus amigos se sentiam mal ou em iKiss antes de seu primeiro beijo com Freddie. Não ha duvidas de que Sam é agressiva, mas ela nunca faria nada violento com Carly. Sam é mutas vezes suspensa, pela mais diversas razões. Apesar disso ela sempre sabe o que as pessoas estão tramando, com quando Missy tentou se livrar de Sam, porque Missy disse que Carly era sua melhor amiga primeiro e queria ela de volta. Em iWill Date, Carly diz que Sam não é mentirosa, mas em iRocked the Vote,Sam diz que elea é perita em mentiras. Isso pode significar que, apesar de Sam ser uma especialista em mentira,ela geralmente diz a verdade. Em iChristmas, muitas peculiaridades de Sam foram reveladas. Ela é destra, e soca mais fraco com a mão esquerda, ela usa meias diferentes para dar boa sorte, sua cor favorita é marrom por causa do molho de carne, e seu alimento favorito é bolo gordo. Seu livro favorito é Ursinho Boogie 3: o retorno do ursinho. Ela odeia a maioria das pessoas e quando crescer quer ser uma ninja invisivel. Sam mostra o seu lado doce e sensivel de vez em quando, o que prova que ela não é brusca e rude o tempo todo. Em iSam´s Mom e iMake Sam Girlie é mostrado que ela nao gosta da palavra calcinha. Família e Amigos A mãe de Sam se chama Pam Puckett e só apareceu na 4ª Temporada do programa, no episódio iSam's Mom. Sam também tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Melanie que apareceu no episodio iTwins. A sua melhor amiga é a Carly, ela diz que odeia Freddie, apesar de beijá-lo em iKiss e em iOMG, que estreiou na Nickelodeon EUA dia 9 de Abril. thumb|left|204px|Melanie Puckett é intepretada pela própria Jennette McCurdy. Relação com outros personagens *Carly Shay: Carly e Sam se conheceram quando tinham cerca de oito anos, quando Sam roubou o sanduiche de atum de Carly.Elas se tornaram melhores amigas desde de então. Independente de nossa opinião pessoal, é um fato que Sam e Carly possam confiar uma nas outras quando estão precisando de ajuda. Carly age como uma figura materna e é a unica pessoa que pode controlar a agressidade de Sam. Como evidencia em iChristmas, Sam estaria em um sentro de detenção juvenil se Carly não desse apoio moral a Sam. Em contra partida Sam protege Carly. Considerando que Carly apoia a amiga moralmente, ela pode olhar para Sam fisicamente para ter ela devolta em todos os tempos. Apesar da agressividade de Sam ficou comprovado que ela nunca iria ser violeta com Carly, e nem Carly seria violenta com Sam, pois houve momentos em que as duas poderiam ser violentas uma com a outra. * *'Freddie Benson': O relacionamento entre Sam e Freddie tem se desenvolvido durante a série. No início, os insultos e provocações eram constantes'' (principalmente da parte de Sam). Depois passaram à se insultar e à se provocar menos. Posteriormente eles tem passado a aceitar uns aos outros, mantendo suas provoçaoes muitas. Daurante a segunda temporada o relacionamento deles passou para um estado de "inimigos". Embora ela frequentemente o provoque, ela tambem sabe que pode contar com elese precisar de ajuda. Eles comparetilharam seu primeiro beijo. Na 4 temporada, Freddie e Sam ficaram mais proximos como amigos e muitas vezes pareciam sair sem Carly. Os dois sabem que no fundo são amigos, mesmo que constantemente se provoquem. É confirmado que Sam esta apaixonada por Freddie quando ela o beija no final de iOMG. *'Spencer Shay: Spencer e Sam são bons amigos, e sempre que Carly não está disponível, Sam gosta de sair com ele. Ocasionalmente, eles parecem tão próximos como irmãos, possivelmente fazendo a família Shay ter uma nova integrante. Mas, às vezes, Sam se irrita com Spencer. (ver: '''Spam) Família Sam é de descendência Italiana, Britânica, Escocês, Galês e Mexicana. Porque sua avó,' J'Mam-maw', é de descendência Italiana e Mexicana, e seu pai é do Galês, Inglês, e Escocês. Ela tem muitos parentes que estão na prisão e em liberdade condicional. Seus únicos parentes que não estão presos e na condicional são seu primo Greg Patillo e sua irmã gêmea Melanie. No episódio IPromote Techfoots, Sam menciona que tem um tio que é advogado, mas ele foi preso. *Pam Puckett (mãe) *Mr. Puckett (pai) *Melanie Puckett (irmã gêmea) *Tia Maggie (tia) *Judy Puckett (tia) *Morris Puckett (tio) *Primo Garth (primo) *Greg Patillo (primo) *J'Mam-maw (avó) *Avô de Sam (seu nome não foi mencionado na série) *Carmine Puckett (tio) *Tio Buzz (tio) *Annie Puckett (primo) Namorados *'Frankie Murkin' (2004) Mencionado em "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". Sam quebrou a perna dele quando o empurrou de de uma árvore. Depois, ele a "chutou" (Citado por Carly). *'Jonah' (2007) No início do relacionamento dos dois, Carly os apoiava, mas depois que ela viu que Sam não queria saber de mais nada que não fosse o Jonah, ficou irritada. Quando Jonah tentou beijar Carly, Sam terminou o namoro com ele fazendo um "super cuecão" ao vivo em iCarly.com por mais de duas horas (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). *'Reuben' (em um encontro em 2007 durante o episódio iWin a Date) Embora eles nunca tenham realmente namorado, em iWin a Date, Sam foi forçada a ir a um encontro triplo com Reuben para ajudar Gibby à impressionar a garota que ele gostava, Shannon. Embora Reuben gostasse dela, Sam não retornava o afeto, ela o achava estranho, e não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ele dizia. Ela conseguiu afastá-lo, dizendo: "E eu não quero sair com um esquimó australiano que suja de pomada todo o seu frutop!". *'Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby)' (2007-2008) (dois anos antes de "iSaved Your Life") Mencionado em "iSaved Your Life". Sam inicialmente não gostava de Moseby e ameaçava-o quando ele tentava flertar com ela. Quando ele a alistou no Clube Mundial de Bacon, ela pensou que estava apaixonada por ele, mas descobriu que ela amou apenas o bacon estrangeiro que chegou para ela. Por esta razão, juntamente com o fato de ela não gostar dele, ela terminou com ele. *'Shane' (2008) Ela saía com ele quando Carly também estava saindo com ele em iSaw Him First, que trouxe um clima de tensão entre as garotas, como elas não podiam decidir quem deveria namora-lo. Mais tarde, as duas prometeram que nunca mais competiriam por um menino novamente, para não estragar a amizade que havia entre as duas. *'Freddie Benson(Paixão)' (2010) Tem uma relação complicada, apesar de se "odiarem" sempre que precisam, estão ao lado um do outro. Sam e Freddie vivem implicando um com o outro, principalmente a garota, que sempre que pode, bate, xinga, briga e ofende Freddie. Os dois deram seu primeiro beijo, no episódio iKiss. Em vários episódios podemos notar um carinho e sentimento entre ambos. Em iOMG descobre-se que Sam é apaixonada por Freddie e então ela beija ele, mas o episódio é dividido em duas partes, então não sabemos a relação e Freddie sobre esse fato. (Relação: Seddie) thumb|Sam assustada em iSaved your Life Inimigos *Francine Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Mr. Howard *Jocelyn *Missy Robinson *Tasha (em iNevel) *LeAnn Carter *Lenny *Wade Collins Frases *Sei lá, me traz aí um balde de frango frito! *E eu sou Sam! *Eu sou uma verdadeira assassina! *Freddie, vê se se enxerga! *Hola, yo me llamo Sam. *Se quiserem zoar a alguém, zoem a mim. O QUE SERÁ MÁ IDÉIA, Á NÃO SER QUE MORE PERTO DE UM HOSPITAL!! *Você é tonta em tempo integral. *Estou indo para a geladeira. *Eu posso te ensinar a mentir! *Eu ainda acho que o Gibby é uma baleia. *Me empresta uma grana ai? *Vá embora antes que eu "arrune" sua cara!! *A vida já não penalizou você o bastante! (Referindo-se a Freddie) *A escola deveria começar às 14h e terminar às 14h e 4min. *Fiz um sanduíche para você! *Porque eu ia querer partes desgastadas! Galeria Samp11.png IStage-an-Intervention-icarly-6604615-320-240.jpg 3.jpg 101sam.jpg Sam89.png Samp98.jpg Samorango9.jpg Samp11.jpg Sam12.jpg Samp2.png Samp3.png Samp6.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 4-1-.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 3-1-.jpg 800px-seddie2np13.jpg Seddie 2.jpg Seddie In Beddie.jpg Samp7.png iCarly - S04E06 005.jpg tumblr_lkcan65z3C1qesmejo1_400.gif Sam.jpg IOMG KISS.png Artigos relacionados *Jennette McCurdy *Carly *Freddie *Melanie Puckett *Pam Puckett *Seddie Categoria:Familia Puckett Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Garotas/Mulheres/Feminino Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Personagens Categoria:beijou freddie